Field of the Invention
A lighting arrangement for illuminating a passage, such as a wind tower or tunnel, includes at least one lighting unit having a generally rectangular base with bottom, side and end walls cooperating to define an open-topped chamber, a pair of light energy sources arranged partially in the housing chamber for directing light beams toward opposite ends of the housing, respectively, and a cover member formed of light-transmitting material, which cover member is connected with the base to extend over the light energy sources and to close the housing chamber. The cover member includes a concave dome portion containing a cavity within which the light sources are mounted. Opposite areas of the cover dome portion define collimating devices for concentrating the light beams in opposite directions longitudinally of the passage that is to be illuminated. A plurality of lighting units are longitudinally-arranged in the passage, and are electrically connected in series.
Description of Related Art
Various types of lighting arrangements have been proposed in the prior art for lighting passages, such as the interiors of towers or tunnels. Lighting devices and lighting arrangements, for example for the tower of a wind power installation, are in fact already known in and of themselves. However, the designs that are known only meet the requirement to a limited degree for a satisfactory illumination of the interior of the tower, particularly since with existing lighting arrangements, often a relatively large number of lighting devices are needed which unnecessarily raises the expenditures for installation and maintenance as well as for energy consumption.
Therefor, the present invention was developed to provide an improved lighting arrangement that requires only a small expenditure in terms of equipment, whereby with only a relatively few lighting devices, the interior of the tower is satisfactorily illuminated.